rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shani Alhema
|image = File:Shani.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 19 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = P.K. |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Shani Always carries... - Golden staff (preferring blunt weapons over sharp, Seeming to have a painful feeling about them and refuses to touche one.) <-to have her staff repaired, fortunately a friend had found it but it had been pretty beaten - Small silver chain (Was found when she washed up on the river bank its important but she dose not know why.) <-- Currently not with her. - Bandages (knowing only how to use them to stop the bleeding till real help comes.) - Armor (in picture) Is surprisingly strong but light leaving her movements mostly free and her speed unhampered. <-[ She had to have her armor reforged While its not as good as her last set its still strong even while it hampers her a little bit in her movements and power.] Runes: - Magically increased Strength. - Magically increased Agility and Accuracy. - Magically increased Endurance. - User gains mental immunity. Abilities/Skills: ~ Shani is a powerful runner, Can out run most people not on a horse. ~ Agile with quick steps and Free running stunts. ~ Quick thinking, Or quick to act on most orders. ~ powerful fighter. ~ she's extremely Proficient with Staffs of any kind, wielding them with as much precision as any one can with a sword. Personality: Shani is quite and quite shy specially when talking to her superiors She may suggest something or even just state something and then continually apologize for speaking out of turn. seemingly uncertain of herself when alone or with others of higher rank she prefers to be alone if she can be, when she is she likes to stare off in the distance from any high points and more often then not her gaze is drawn to Leongarde for what reason she cannot say. as she may be shy by herself or with other in battle she's fierce and her movements are strong and sure she has the pride and loyalty of a lion but the gentleness and mercy of the light. Background/History: Shani remembers very little before she came here, the most she can tell you ,should you ask, Is fear, screams and a cold dark thing enveloping her. The next thing the recalls if looking up at a bright blue sky with men standing over her, and then she was here, Trying to repay their kindness in the battle field, though she wonders about her past all the time. What is unknown to her is that heritage starts in Leongarde with the nomads that once lived in the lionwoods, a Place now know as blood Vale, She had been very young when the forces of the dark descended on her home Wiping everything out Her home and family, She had been close to the river when the attack happened and was caught in the middle of gathering berries when she was chased away and to the edge of the great river that split the land, She feel in from a sudden slip and was lost to her pursuers and was carried across. Goal: Try and find her memory as well as defend the people of the light with all she has. Trivia: Nothing for now.